Una reaccion inesperada
by Violeta Cullen Black
Summary: One-shoot. Bella esta triste porque Jacob, la persona que ella creía amar, se habia ido de forks, pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Edward Cullen.


**Bella POV**

El viernes fue el último dia que Jacob, mi mejor amigo, habia ido a la escuela. Jacob se habia mudado al otro lado del mundo y nunca supo que yo sentia algo por el, algo mas alla de una amistad. Mis mejores amigas, Alice y Rosalie, me advirtieron que se lo dijera antes que el se fuera pero fui una sorda y nunca le hable de mis sentimientos.

Hoy, un dia mas que ir al instituto aunque me ha dado miedo pensar en que voy a hacer sin Jacob, siempre habia estado con el en la cafeteria, en las clases que nos tocaban juntos era genial compartir una vida con mi mejor amigo hasta que ese dia en el que se fue llegó y ahora no lo tengo mas a mi lado.

-Bella baja a desayunar- me llamó Rene. Me termine de vestir y baje corriendo las escaleras intentando no tropezar- Buenos dias señorita

-Hola mama y ahora ¿Por qué tan de buen humor?

-Por ninguna razon en especial pero bueno termina de desayunar y vete a la escuela- hize una mueca cuando recorde que mi dia iba a ser un poco aterrador- ¿Que pasa? ¿No quieres ir?

-No es eso, es solo que extrañare a Jacob

-Uf ¿ese es el problema? Yo te dije que no fueras tan apegada a ese Jacob, si no te hubieras acostumbrado a el ahora tendrias mas amigas o amigos en la escuela.

-Mama, yo si tengo amigas y amigos- dije dando un bocado a mi desayuno

-Aver dime ¿quien o quienes?

-Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Jessica, Angela…

-Bueno entonces no te costara mucho trabajo olvidar a Jacob ¿verdad?- le hubiese contestado pero me rendi al ver que su propósito era que yo me sintiera mejor y no se iba a rendir hasta que escuchara o confirmara lo que ella queria asi que solo asentí.

Termine de desayunar y me fui a la escuela en mi pickup, sabia que no era la mejor camioneta del mundo pero Jacob me la habia arreglado para que pudiera correr bien._ Alto Isabella, sacate a Jacob de la cabeza_. Es que es tan dificil no pensar en el…

Cuando entre a la cafeteria vi a mis amigos que estaban sentados en nuestra mesa habitual. Me aserque y me sente entre Alice y Rose que me miraron preguntandome si me encontraba bien, no queria entrar en detalles así que solo asentí.

-Hola Bells, ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?- me pregunto Emmet, aunque me sobresalte porque según yo el (ni nadie) sabia acerca de lo que yo sentía por Jacob- Vamos, no te hagas la fuerte, todos sabemos que lo extrañas – Rose le dio una patada para que se callara y el solo murmuro un "auch" antes de cambiar el tema y hablar acerca del partido.

Terminó el dia y nada me recordó a Jacob, nadamas que el imprudente de Emmet pero todo el dia pasó muy rapido, bueno aun no lo podia confirmar puesto que todavia me faltaba la clase de Biologia y de Gimnasia, pero estaba segura de que nada me lo recordaria ya que en biologia me sentaba sola sin ningun chismoso que estuviera molestandome a cada rato. Y en gimnasia no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar pero lo mejor era que esa clase me tocaba con Alice y Rose así que ellas no lo mecionarian.

Entre a mi clase de biologia y tome mi asiento, escuche como Mike me llamaba pero decidi ignorarlo y hacerme la que no lo escuchaba y me puse a leer mi libro; no se cuanto tiempo estube leyendo hasta que la voz del profesor y otra voz angelical me sacaron de mi lectura, sobre todo esta ultima voz me llamo mucho la atencion ya que era hermosa.

-¿Dónde me siento?- pregunto la melodiosa voz de un hombre, decidi hacer como si leyera aunque no podia consentrarme despues de escuchar tan bella voz, pero despues reaccione y pedi que no lo sentaran a mi lado…

-Podrias sentarte…- no a mi lado, no a mi lado, por favor no a mi lado- … al lado de bella swan.

-Demonios- pense, aunque creo que lo dije en voz alta porque senti muchas miradas clavandose en mi, hize caso omiso y segui "concentrada" en mi libro, pero eso no funciono porque enseguida escuche la voz del profesor Banner

-¿tiene algun inconveniente señorita Swan?- vacile antes de mirarlo

-No, yo… yo hablaba de mi libro- dije y sentí como mis mejillas ardian.

-Bueno joven Cullen, sientese junto a Swan y comenzemos la clase.

"Cullen" se sento a mi lado y escuche un "hola", yo solo asentí y segui leyendo mi libro, queria voltear a ver a mi nuevo compañero, pero me resistí y segui con mi lectura hasta que el profesor me dijo que guardara mi libro y que pusiera atencion.

Sali lo mas rapido que pude de la clase de biología y sentí unos pasos detrás de mi, cuando me gire para ver quien me iba a empezar a molestar me quede parada cuando vi a la persona que estaba enfrente de mi, su cabello era despeinado, y su piel era muy nivea, pero me perdi cuando vi sus ojos verdes.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eso creo- fue lo unico que pude decir, sin quitar la vista de esos hermosos ojos

-Muy bien, yo queria pedirte tus apuntes para ponerme al corriente.

-Claro, pero los tengo en mi casillero, ¿te los doy en la salida? ¿O me acompañas?

-Te acompaño- Dijo y me dedico una sonrisa que me deslumbre y tuve que parpadear para salir de mi trance.

-Mañana te los devuelvo-Me guiñó un ojo y senti como la sangre subia a mis mejillas.

-No te preocupes…

-Edward

-Tu nombre tambien es igual de hermoso que tu - pense, y el rió, como si hubiera leido mis pensamientos.

-Gracias tu tambien eres hermosa Bella.- dijo y mis mejillas ardian mas de lo normal, ultimamente se me daba muy bien decir lo que pensaba- Tus sonrojos te hacen ver aun mas bonita, si es que se puede- me dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda no sin antes acariciarla e irse.

Recorde que tenia que ir a gimnasia y corri lo mejor que pude pero no fue suficiente ya que llegue tarde y el entrenador no me dejo entrar así que me fui a mi camioneta pensando si debia o no esperar a mis amigas.

Recorde que habia olvidado mi libro en el aula de biología, asi que fui al salon y ahí estaba mi libro, tambien vi una chamarra en el asiento que le correspondia a Edward así que la tome y la olí y definitivamente era de el, tenia su aroma.

-Veo que encontraste mi chaqueta- dijo y me sobrealte. Cuando lo vi el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y me sonroje cuando recorde que lo que estaba haciendo era aspirar su aroma.

-Am si, yo…yo vine por mi libro- dije y se la entregue y el me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

-Gracias, y que haces aquí ¿Qué no tenias que ir a gimnasia?

-Em si, esque no pude entrar- levantó una ceja- llegue tarde

-Uy y todo por mi culpa lo lamento

-No no te preocupes de todos modos no me emocionaba mucho estar en esa clase.

-mmm tendre que recompensarte, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?

-No ¿por?

-Perfecto, tenemos una cita en la noche paso por ti a las 7:00.

…

Ya habian pasado tres años desde que conoci a Edward, ahora ya eramos novios, aun recuerdo como habia sido nuestra cita, recuerdo como una mesera no dejaba de ver a MI edward, hoy ibamos a salir por nuestro tercer aniversario.

-¿Estas lista?- me preguntó

-Para ti siempre- le dije y le di un casto beso en los labios

Salimos y estuvimos un largo tiempo en aquel restaurant donde fue nuestra primera cita y al igual que siempre la mesera le coqueteo a mas no poder a mi novio pero el solo me miraba a mi, como siempre, nos quedamos toda la noche juntos demostrandonos nuestro amor, nada importaba en este momento solo estabamos es y yo, estando juntos, el tiempo se detenia y nos dejaba disfrutar cada momento…

-Te amo- dijimos al unísono y nos besamos por un largo rato, disfrutando nuestra vida, me habia impresionado lo rapido que me habia quitado a Jacob de la cabeza y me di cuenta que en realidad lo que sentia por Jacob era simple amistad, lo amaba pero como a un amigo, y a edward lo amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo el tenia mi vida en sus manos y no me importaba ser su prisionera pues lo amaba y era todo lo que importaba.

**Hola aquí su escritora loca de nuevo espero que les aya gustado y dejenme reviews porfis.**


End file.
